


The Right Moment (?)

by kellicohn23, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Surrera, marina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/pseuds/kellicohn23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: In these drabbles/short stories, based in mostly alternate u-verse PRUITT HERRERAis in remission from his latest cancer diagnosis, and RYAN TANNER wasn't killed-he'sliving in San Diego California with Jenna Matson (whether THEY can reconcile is an openquestion and a work in progress. Marina, Surrera, and Vicley are here.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jenna Matson/Ryan Tanner, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. The Fireman's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pruitt Herrera's meddling in his daughter's personal life has escalated past annoying to  
> a level somewhat BEYOND...he lured Ryan Tanner from San Diego (CA), where he'd  
> settled with his girlfriend Jenna Matson back to Seattle where he and Andy would reconcile  
> and be a couple...the plan went off the rails when Andy Herrera made it clear that she is in love  
> with Robert Sullivan (her boss' boss) and that she accepted his proposal of marriage.
> 
> Ryan Tanner returned to San Diego to try to reconcile with Jenna Matson., and a contrite Pruitt  
> (in remission from his latest cancer scare), made the trip to California to ask for forgiveness.

[Firemans Prayer  
When I am called to duty, God,  
wherever flames may rage,  
give me strength to save a life,  
whatever be its age.  
Help me embrace a little child  
before it is too late,  
or save an older person from  
the horror of that fate.  
Enable me to be alert,  
and hear the weakest shout,  
quickly and efficiently  
to put the fire out...]

Always a take-charge type of man, Pruitt Herrera gets tired of waiting for Ryan Tanner, newly returned to San Diego to return his calls and texts; he jumped  
on aflight to California a week after getting clearance from his oncologist. The whole time he is in the UBER, on his way to his "adopted son's " apartment Pruitt  
texted and  
Jenna Matson, the womanTanner left to return to Seattle, answered the doorbell when he rang. Her pretty face immediately settled into an unfriendly expression  
the momentshe sees him. She is aware by now, of course, that HE, Pruitt was the catalyst for her fiance's return to Seattle.

"Yes?" She was obviously very displeased wiy=th him being there.

"Good evening, Jenna. If Ryan is here, I'd like to speak with him, please."

She closed the door (pointedly not inviting him inside); he is after all the reason for Ryan leaving her.

When the door cracks open again, Jenna yelled "I don't want him in my house!", from somewhere in the rear. Ryan stepped out and shook the older man's  
preferred hand, after a second or two of hesitation. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a little cooly.

"I have a reprieve it seems, and I' came in-person to say how much I regret coaxing you back home, the situation being what it was. Maybe we can have a beer someplace." someplace.

"I don't know, Captain. I'm sleeping on the couch as it is; that little adventure to Seattle didn't just cost me time and money; I'm barely hanging onto my girlfriend...  
can't really blame her though, can I?"

"It's MY FAULT, Son-all of it. I hoped that you returning would cause Andy and Sullivan to end their relationship; I imagined the connection between the two of you  
to be stronger than what it was, and that her infatuation with HIM weaker. I miscalculated. I apologize, Ryan."

"I accept. Of course I accept-we're like family, no matter what. Jen won't like us going for a beer; text me before your flight and I'll try to meet you."

"Sure. Let's do that. I'll wait for my UBER downstairs in the lobby. I'll text you."

I want to fill my calling,  
to give the best in me,  
to guard my friend and neighbor,  
and protect his property.  
And if according to Your will  
I must answer death’s call,  
bless with Your protecting hand,  
my family one and all.

Amen.  



	2. The Firecaptains Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is staying in San Diego, whatever happens in Seattle with Andy and Robert. He sees  
> Pruitt off before his patrol shift, and they talk more about the circumstances of Ryan's  
> Seattle trip. The younger man is satisfied with Pruitt's explanations, and the two men part ways  
> amicably.

The Firecaptains Prayer

Dear God,  
Please guide me in my plight.  
Help me think quickly, but safely.  
Guild my hand to help those who are seeking knowledge.  
Give me the wisdom, to help the injured and the weak.  
To help those who have no thrive for life.

Grant me the strength to fight the fire with assertive skill.  
And God please grant me the ability to return home, to my family.  
And, if in your wisdom I may give my life,  
protect them from harm, no matter what the foe.

Amen

Ryan is able to get away before his shift to share a beer with Captain Herrera. The atmosphere is still tense between them, though not as much as before. Ryan said  
how glad he is that Pruitt's cancer is stalled, and they toast to that. "I wasted your time, Mi'jo, and I regret that very much. My _hopes_ didn't match  
the reality...I just hoped, I suppose...I have told her many times that the two of you should be together, instead of all of this on again off again bed-hopping."

"Yeah, well. You can't help who you fall in love with I guess. Can't blame you for doing what you thought was best. I know that it wasn't done from a place of malice.  
Is she happy?"

"She is", the retired Fire Captain admitted. "Relationships are a lot of work, and except for high school-with you-which I don't count, and that short stint with Gibson,  
she never was in a serious relationship. What happens if Sullivan *blows over*?"

Tanner said "I don't think it will, based on what she told me. "Never felt this way for any other man'; 'he makes her feel alive'; 'she wants to hate him, and she can't'...I  
don't see myself risking what I have with Jenna again: she barely took me back this time. Nah, I'm gonna hang HERE." Hie finishes his beer and dug in his pocket for  
money, which Pruitt waves off. "The thing that kinda bothers me is Maya Bishop told me that Andy is actively trying to get pregnant...did you know that? Because if  
you _DID_..why'd you encourage me to go?"

"No!" Pruitt insists. "That's news to me. I really did miscalculate."

Ryan says "It's moot anyway...have a great trip back-I'm gald that you are in remission, Sir: Keep up the good work! And I'm glad that Andy's happy. Wish her the best  
for me, ok?" They shake hands, and part ways.


	3. Time-The HEALER?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina DeLuca and her good friend Amelia Shepherd @ Grey Sloan
> 
> Outside of the AU, Carina and Amelia would probably not discuss the particulars of a  
> a patient's treatment

Time is not a healer. The passage of time may take the edge off of acute pain, but it does not heal pain. On the other hand, time can be used well  
for healing purposes. When time is used well, in terms of healing wounds, then it is because we do something specific with and within it. We take  
time and shape it in order to do inner work. It is inner work coupled with courage and honesty that heals all wounds.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I'm really proud of you for standing strong and NOT giving in to what some suggested DeLuca", Amelia Shepherd says, shooting Teddy Altman a dirty look.  
Teddy sticks her tongue and says (mimicking herself, sniggering): _Forgive Her_!."

"Helping or hurting, Altman!" Bailey "caps" her coffee cup and heads toward the exit of the GS cafeteria. "Keep your head up, DeLuca: Make her sweat a little", she offers,  
before leaving to stalk her resident's rounds.

"Yes, thank you, Chief...DR. CHEN! Good morning; what is the status of our patient, ummm...Ms Gariola?"

Once she has greedily gulped half a cup of a double shot macchiato, Elizabeth Chen responds "Nearly 6 cm; 25% effacement."

"I see; you'll keep me apprised?"

"Of course, Dr. DeLuca." Chen gleefully watches her second cup of coffee being prepared (she looks ready to snatch it the moment it's presented to her.

On their stroll back toward Carina's office, she asks Amelia how Robert Sullivan's rehab is progressing. "I realize that you can't give specifics, but are you hopeful about  
him?"

"I am, actually. He's very disciplined-ex military, did you know?-also strong and determined; his wife Andy is fully on-board with all treatment protocols, and that can only  
be positive."

"That is good...their early difficulties mirrored mine and Maya's, I truly hope that they can work their marriage...that is not correct, is it: non è giusto, vero?"

Laughing, Amelia says " _make their marriage work_...hey...are you taking Bailey's advice?"

"Yes, I am. Maya has apologized, and I accepted; however, the wound created from her actions is still very raw and open even, and it will take a lot of work, LOTS AND  
LOTS, before I can even consider trusting her again. The positive news is that she has completed one month of therapy. That's positive, isn't it?"

"Clearly you want it to be."

"I suppose so," Carina admits.


End file.
